Syncope, also known as fainting, is a temporary loss of consciousness. Typically, syncope is due to a decrease in blood flow to the brain. However, the cause of the decrease in blood flow to the brain may remain unexplained in up to 47% of patients. A possible cause of decrease in blood flow to the brain may be a cardiac pause experienced by a patient. In some cases, a medical device, for example, an implantable cardiac monitor (ICM) or an external cardiac monitor, may be used to determine a potential cardiac pause. For example, the ICM may be implanted under the skin of the chest of a patient to record the heart's electrical activity. The heart's electrical activity, as recorded by the ICM, may be displayed in a graph known as an electrogram (EGM). EGMs may include QRS complexes, which may be analyzed to determine R-R intervals for a patient (e.g., time intervals between QRS complexes). R-R intervals can be used to determine if a cardiac pause has occurred. For example, if an R-R interval exceeds a time threshold, a cardiac pause may have occurred, which may be the underlying cause of syncope for a patient.